


Bad Storms, Good Roommates

by shinpussy



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinpussy/pseuds/shinpussy
Summary: Durante una tormenta desagradable, Seungwoo, quien siente que debe protegerlo por alguna razón, escucha que Wooseok tiene una pesadilla y deciden quedarse juntos para esperar a que pase la tormenta.Historia escrita por @wjmoon, todos los créditos corresponden a esta persona.Yo solo me encargo de traducir.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 3





	Bad Storms, Good Roommates

**Author's Note:**

No se suponía que lloviera y mucho menos que hubiera una tormenta durante toda la noche, pero de alguna manera el universo decidió que no solo debería caerse el cielo, sino que también debería ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para que nadie en su sano juicio pudiera dormir. Al menos, Seungwoo no podía dormir.

Al principio no fue tan malo. Era casi una dulce canción de cuna, pero los vientos aulladores y los truenos retumbó trajeron un granizo de cristal. Las alarmas de los automóviles se dispararon cuando trozos de hielo del tamaño de una pelota de softball se estrellaron encima de ellos y habría sido casi sinfónico si no hubiera tenido que levantarse temprano para trabajar por la mañana. ¿Qué pasaría si llamaba al trabajo? Podría fingir estar enfermo. Era un excelente actor. Tosió para sí mismo en silencio para practicar. _Wow, soy tan bueno que casi quiero hacer una cita con el médico._

Se quedó mirando el techo por un rato, sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad, e hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse alejado de su teléfono porque, por supuesto, no había electricidad. ¿Por qué alguien _querría_ tener acceso a electricidad o wifi en medio de una tormenta desagradable? No podía pensar en una sola razón.

No era tan malo. Claro, los sonidos discordantes enviaban un escalofrío a través de sus huesos, pero no era como si algo malo fuera a suceder.

Sus pensamientos vagaron hacia su compañero de cuarto que estaba profundamente dormido al otro lado de su pared. Wooseok era muy pequeño y se sobresaltaba fácilmente como un gato doméstico o un ciervo bebé. No es que Seungwoo fuera el tipo de persona que reflexionara sobre la apariencia de otra persona, pero se parecía a ambos casi en un grado asombroso.

Por alguna razón desconocida para él, Seungwoo se sentía particularmente responsable de Wooseok. Tal vez era porque habían sido amigos desde que eran niños y lo vio crecer, pero se consideraba el tipo de amigo que podía cuidarlo si algo malo sucedía. Por ejemplo, si una tormenta, como esta, llegara y acabara con el vecindario, Wooseok no tendría que preocuparse porque Seungwoo seguramente bajaría y obtendría todos los suministros que pudiera necesitar. Si ocurriera el apocalipsis, Wooseok no tendría que preocuparse porque lo protegería de zombis, facciones enemigas, el estado gobernante o los efectos políticos posteriores del calentamiento global. Se imaginó armado hasta los dientes con una escopeta y munición atada a su pecho protegiendo una tienda abandonada mientras Wooseok corría encubierto para buscar las latas de comida que quedaban en los estantes al igual que en los juegos que jugaban juntos. . Eso era lo que un buen amigo como Seungwoo hacía. Cuidaba de sus amigos. Y luego, por supuesto, después de obtener suficientes suministros, los dos podrían liderar la resistencia uno al lado del otro y convertirse en dos reyes de una rebelión inevitable.

Sonrió ante la imagen en su cabeza y cerró los ojos, lo suficientemente calentito como para poder ignorar el tumultuoso ruido que ocurría justo afuera de su ventana. Se dio la vuelta para ponerse cómodo, su habitación estaba demasiado caliente para su gusto, pero sin electricidad, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Después de moverse un poco y salvar a su compañero de habitación, con quien era muy buen amigo, de los zombis en su cabeza, estaba casi listo para quedarse dormido. Probablemente hubiera funcionado si no fuera por el nuevo sonido que lo molestaba más que la tormenta.

Wooseok tenía sus momentos ruidosos. A veces cantaba demasiado fuerte y gritaba en sus juegos, pero esta vez algo era diferente. A través de la pared, Seungwoo escuchó un gemido de angustia y pensó en ignorarlo, pero se hizo más fuerte y se volvió demasiado inquietante como para fingir que no estaba sucediendo. No estaba seguro de si fue la curiosidad lo que lo movió o si fue algo más, pero Seungwoo se encontró fuera de la cama y poniéndose un par de pantalones de chándal para verse decente.

Pasó de puntillas por su habitación y hacia el pasillo, casi saltando por un rayo que estaba demasiado cerca de su edificio para su comodidad, pero no quería despertar a Wooseok, solo quería asegurarse de que estaba bien. Empujó la puerta con cuidado, conteniendo la respiración. El gemido se hizo más fuerte e inquietante.

En la oscuridad, Wooseok se sacudió y giró, luchando con una pesadilla que lo mantenía completamente sumergido. Seungwoo no estaba seguro de lo que se suponía que debía hacer.

" _¿Wooseok?_ ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó, con cuidado de no alzar la voz demasiado y asustarlo. No necesariamente quería despertar a Wooseok, pero tal vez escuchar algo fuera de su cabeza podría cambiar el sueño.

Wooseok gimió desagradablemente mientras dormía.

"¿Wooseok? Despierta," dijo un poco más fuerte. "Es hora de levantarse."

Un rayo se estrelló de nuevo y el pequeño cuerpo de Wooseok gritó haciendo que el corazón de Seungwoo le doliera. Necesitaba levantarlo antes de que sufriera un ataque al corazón.

Seungwoo se sentó en el borde de la cama y lo empujó un poco. Gotas de sudor se agrupaban en la frente de Wooseok, uniendo el cabello y su ceño fruncido era devastador. "Wooseokie, despierta, estás teniendo un mal sueño."

Extendió la mano y le apartó el pelo de la cara, Wooseok se apartó, todavía soñando.

"Wooseok, soy yo," dijo más fuerte. Un rayo se estrelló de nuevo y los ojos de Wooseok se abrieron con un jadeo. Se giró hacia Seungwoo, asustado, pero Seungwoo le impidió golpearlo en la cara. "¡Soy yo!"

Extendió la mano y agarró su camisa, todavía recuperándose antes de sentarse para recuperar el aliento. "Lo siento."

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Seungwoo, más preocupado por él que por el hecho de que casi le deja un ojo morado. Wooseok se sentó desplomado, la sudadera que era demasiado grande para él colgaba de su hombro. Seungwoo la reconoció como una de las suyas e instintivamente extendió la mano para jalarlo hacia él, sus dedos rozaron su piel expuesta. Wooseok extendió la mano y ajustó la sudadera, nervioso.

"Estaba teniendo un mal sueño," dijo, sin aliento y aún desorientado.

"Es este clima," acordó Seungwoo en voz baja.

Wooseok asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Crees que puedes volver a dormir?" Preguntó.

Sacudió la cabeza. "En realidad no quiero."

Quería acercarse de alguna manera para consolarlo (acariciarle la mejilla, abrazarlo, sostener su mano), pero no estaba seguro de lo que tenía permitido hacer. Nunca había habido una distancia entre ellos, pero él nunca quiso hacer nada que pudiera hacerlo sentir incómodo, por lo que decidió que sería mejor mantener las manos para sí mismo.

"Vamos, te prepararé un poco de té," dijo Seungwoo, poniéndose de pie. Extendió las manos hacia Wooseok para tirar de él y hacer que lo siguiera. (Eso no contaba porque no lo estaba consolando).

Wooseok bostezó y lo siguió de cerca. Un rayo se estrelló de nuevo y saltó hacia adelante para agarrar su brazo.

"Lo siento," murmuró, soltándolo y dando un paso atrás.

"Está bien," su voz se quebró. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó guiándolo por el oscuro departamento. "Lo siento, no hay electricidad."

Wooseok buscó a su alrededor las paredes para abrirse paso, pero encontró la cintura de Seungwoo. Agarró su mano solo para ayudar a guiarlo y Wooseok lo dejó, enganchando un dedo alrededor de él para asegurarse de que no se separaran antes de encontrar la sala de estar.

"Está bien," dijo Wooseok, apenas audible, aún agarrado al mayor para encontrar su camino. Una vez que llegaron a la parte abierta del departamento, se separaron y Seungwoo se estremeció, casi listo para alcanzarlo, pero se sacudió. Era solo el clima.

Dejó a Wooseok en la sala de estar para ir a buscar el té, pero se enteró de que cuando no había electricidad, no había hervidor eléctrico. Suspiró, enojado consigo mismo por ser tan estúpido, pero era solo un inconveniente menor. Abrió una botella de té verde del estante y la vertió en dos tazas. Contaba.

Cuando regresó, Wooseok estaba en el sofá con las piernas dobladas debajo de sí mismo, limpiándose la somnolencia de los ojos. Le entregó a Wooseok la taza llena de té a temperatura ambiente. "Lo siento, no puedo hacer ninguna de las cosas buenas."

Wooseok resopló. "Las cosas buena."

"Sabes a lo que me refiero," dijo, sentándose a su lado. "No puedo calentar nada."

"No, está bien," dijo Wooseok. "Hace demasiado calor para beber algo caliente."

"Dice el chico que está usando mi sudadera," señaló Seungwoo, burlándose de él.

"Es cómoda," se quejó.

"No, es genial. Se ve bien en ti."'

"¿Cómo puedes saber en la oscuridad?" Se rió.

Seungwoo volvió a recordar la forma en que el rayo iluminaba la forma en que la tela le cubría el hombro desnudo y se sacudió. "Te he visto usarla mil veces."

Él tarareó. "Es cómoda."

"Quedatela entonces," dijo, sentándose en el sofá.

"¿Qué hay de divertido en eso?" Dijo y podía sentirlo mirándolo. "No puedo robar mi propia ropa."

"No es robar si te dejo usarlo," señaló.

Wooseok resopló. "Eso tampoco es divertido."

"¿Entonces eso significa que finalmente dejarás mis cosas en paz?" Antes de que pudiera refutar, los rayos volvieron a golpear, iluminando toda la habitación. Wooseok saltó con un jadeo, sobresaltado. "¿Tienes tanto miedo?"

"No tengo miedo," dijo. "Solo me sobresalto."

"Como un gato," bromeó Seungwoo.

Wooseok se apartó de él y puso mala cara, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Un rayo volvió a golpear y lo hizo saltar.

_"Aigooo,"_ dijo, exagerado. "No eres más que un gatito asustado."

"Cállate," se quejó Wooseok. "También estarías nervioso si acabaras de tener el sueño que yo tuve."

Frunció el ceño, sintiéndose mal solo porque escuchó la forma en que Wooseok había gritado. Habían vivido juntos durante años y nunca antes escuchó algo así a través la delgada pared que compartían. Se inclinó hacia adelante, tomó la taza de las manos de Wooseok y la dejó en el suelo antes de tirarlo sobre su hombro. En lugar de protestar, Wooseok se acurrucó cómodamente a su lado.

"¿Sobre qué era tu sueño?" Preguntó.

"No lo recuerdo."

Seungwoo tarareó. "Mentiroso."

"Es estúpido," dijo en voz baja.

"No es estúpido si te asusta tanto," dijo. "Cuéntamelo para que podamos burlarnos de él y luego, si vuelves a soñar con eso, todas las cosas malas serán reemplazadas por tu enojandote conmigo en tu sueño por molestarte."

Wooseok lo miró, la punta de su nariz rozando su mandíbula. "¿Estás seguro de que quieres saberlo?"

"¿Qué más podemos hacer hasta que pase la tormenta?" Preguntó, inclinando la cabeza sobre la suya. El cabello de Wooseok siempre olía bien. Después de un tiempo se había convertido en lo que olía a casa para él, aunque nunca podría explicar por qué. Wooseok siempre olía caro e intocable, pero también como jabón para bebés. Era tan pequeño que quería apretarlo.

Si Wooseok notó que de alguna manera había enterrado su nariz en su cabello para una inspección más profunda, no parecía importarle, acostumbrado a que Seungwoo se aferrase a él. No era su culpa que lo adorara. Eso solo era parte de ser el amigo cercano de alguien. Inspiraba episodios de pegajosidad y olfateo de cabello.

"¿Estás seguro?" Wooseok suspiró.

"Mhm," dijo antes de que Wooseok recordara su sueño.

"Tú y yo estábamos en una vieja casa en las montañas y un viejo nos advirtió que nos fuéramos, pero no teníamos otro lugar donde quedarnos."

"Eso da miedo," dijo Seungwoo, ganándose un golpe en las costillas. "Estoy bromeando. Continúa."

"Como decía antes de ser interrumpido tan groseramente," dijo Wooseok, molesto. Seungwoo lo rodeó con el brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí antes de murmurar una disculpa. " _De todos modos.._. estábamos en la vieja casa y comenzó una tormenta."

"Como la hay afuera ahora."

"Sí, así, excepto que era peor," dijo. “Los árboles estaban cayendo y toda esa mierda. De todos modos, el viejo regresó y dijo que nos advirtió, y él..."

"¿Y él qué?" Preguntó, sintiéndose somnoliento de repente al escuchar a Wooseok hablar en un tono bajo y suave como si hubiera sido más un cuento antes de dormir que una pesadilla.

"Él te mató."

"Oh, mierda," dijo, despertando.

"Sí, fue muy feo," dijo. “Me estaba escondiendo debajo de la mesa y había mucha sangre. Te estaba cortando y no podías moverte y luego caíste al suelo y me miraste y quería gritar, pero no pude porque él me escucharía."

La historia de Wooseok se volvió más frenética y urgente a medida que la contaba, recordando los horripilantes detalles del asesinato de Seungwoo. Había gritado así porque lo había visto morir en una tormenta no muy diferente a la que había afuera.

"Está bien, nadie nos va a lastimar," dijo en voz baja antes de besar al más joven en la parte superior de la cabeza, pero la acción lo devolvió a sus sentidos. No estaba siendo razonablemente cariñoso, estaba cruzando una línea en la que no había pensado antes. Se puso de pie y se sacudió, sintiendo la ausencia de la cabeza de Wooseok de su hombro mucho más prominente de lo habitual. "Voy a traernos más té."

"Está bien," dijo Wooseok, sobresaltado. Debe haber sido extraño para ambos, pensó.

Agarró las tazas y se apresuró a regresar a la cocina, sus ojos ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad. Agarró la botella y sirvió más a pesar de que apenas habían bebido nada, sus manos temblaban de nervios. ¿Por qué Wooseok estaba soñando así con él, por qué lo molestaba tanto y por qué quería consolarlo de una manera que no debía? El clima obviamente los estaba afectando a ambos y tenía que tener la cabeza despejada.

Afuera estaba desagradable, lo peor de la tormenta estaba sobre sus cabezas y no pensó que terminaría por un tiempo, pero tal vez cuando regresara, Wooseok estaría demasiado cansado para seguir con él. Podría volver en sí si se lo dejara solo para pensar y lidiar con los pensamientos que se apoderan de su cabeza.

"¿Estás bien?" Wooseok preguntó, sorprendiéndolo.

"Sí, solo tengo que encontrar algo para limpiar esto," dijo, desviando su atención al desorden que hizo cuando derramó té por todo el lugar.

"Torpe," se quejó Wooseok, entregándole una toalla de cocina. "Vuelve, es espeluznante estar solo allí."

"¿Tienes miedo de la oscuridad?" Él se rió, volviendo a sus sentidos.

"Solo date prisa," lo regañó antes de alejarse.

"Que exigente," dijo Seungwoo, sonriendo para sí mismo.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Wooseok respondió.

"¡Nada!" Gritó. "¡Oye! ¡Dejaste tu bebida!"

"Déjala," gritó Wooseok. "No quiero tener que orinar toda la noche."

Seungwoo se encogió de hombros y dejó ambas bebidas en el mostrador. Regresó para encontrar a Wooseok buscando algo en la oscuridad. "¿Qué estás buscando?"

"Una vela," dijo. "Estoy cansado de no poder ver lo que estoy haciendo."

"Tengo algunas en mi habitación," ofreció.

"Las tuyas son perfumadas," dijo. "Estoy buscando las que son como palos largos."

"¡¿Las velas de cumpleaños?!"

"¡No! ¡Las que van en la cosita de metal!"

"¿Un candelabro?" Preguntó Seungwoo, sorprendido. "No tenemos un candelabro."

"Claro que sí," argumentó Wooseok, convencido de que lo tenían.

"Debo haberlo dejado en mi castillo," dijo, dejándose caer en el sofá.

Wooseok suspiró y se volvió hacia él. "Lo obtuvimos de la cosa del fantasma de la ópera que hicimos."

"Ohh," dijo, recordando. "Sí, no, no trajimos nada de eso a casa."

"Maldición."

"No hay espacio," dijo Seungwoo.

"No hay espacio. Bien."

"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que tome una de las mías?" Preguntó mientras Wooseok se sentaba en el sofá con él, derrotado.

"No quiero recordar esto," dijo claramente.

"¿Qué?"

"No quiero asociar los agradables olores dulces de Seungwoo con las tormentas y las pesadillas," dijo.

Seungwoo tarareó. "Mis olores solo pueden ser para buenos recuerdos, pero esto no es tan malo, ¿verdad? Podemos mantenernos distraídos el uno al otro.”

"Eso es cierto," dijo. "Me siento mejor."

Seungwoo se echó hacia atrás y se palmeó el pecho. “Toma una siesta conmigo. Te despertaré cuando termine."

Wooseok resopló. "No, gracias."

"Ponte cómodo," dijo, cerrando los ojos e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el cojín, tentado a tomar su propia siesta. "Despiertame cuando termine."

"Hey," se quejó Wooseok. "¡No puedes irte a dormir! ¡Se supone que debes evitar que me asuste!"

Se palmeó el pecho otra vez, sin abrir los ojos. Lo escuchó exhalar bruscamente y establecerse en el lugar junto a él, eligiendo no descansar la cabeza sobre él como lo hizo un gesto. No era como Wooseok aceptar la oferta de todos modos, pero era lo suficientemente molesto como para intentarlo.

"Ponte cómodo," dijo Seungwoo de nuevo en voz baja, su voz ronca.

"¿Vamos a dormir así?" Murmuró Wooseok.

"Podemos hacerlo hasta que la tormenta termine."

"Bien."

Se quedaron en silencio. Todo lo que podía escuchar era el sonido de Wooseok respirando junto a él mezclado con el aguacero afuera. Las respiraciones se hicieron más largas y lentas como si finalmente se hubiera quedado dormido.

"Wooseok," susurró lo más silenciosamente posible. "¿Estás dormido?"

Él no respondió, así que Seungwoo lo tomó como un sí. La subida y bajada de su pecho era pacífica y le recordó a un péndulo. En cierto modo, estaba hipnotizado, o al menos esa es la excusa que se dio a sí mismo mientras se inclinaba hacia él para besarlo suavemente en la parte superior de su cabeza por segunda vez esa noche, dejándose demorar lo suficiente como para sentirse cálido. La primera vez fue un accidente que Wooseok podía perdonar, pero la segunda tendría que ser su secreto. El calor que sentía que lo hacía querer abrazarlo un millón de veces al día era mucho más fuerte e imposible de ignorar. Tal vez solo lo apreciaba mucho.

"¿Por qué fue eso?" Wooseok levantó la vista, tomando completamente a Seungwoo por sorpresa. Parpadeó rápidamente, nervioso y buscó frenéticamente en los rincones polvorientos de su cerebro por un solo pensamiento que podría salvarlo. No encontró nada.

"No lo sé," espetó. "Supongo que estoy cansado".

"¿Por eso me besaste?" Wooseok preguntó, aún mirándolo y aunque se negaba a mirar hacia abajo y ver por sí mismo, podía sentir sus grandes y curiosos ojos clavándose en él.

"Solo tu cabeza," dijo como si Wooseok fuera el extraño por preguntar, pero por dentro se retorcía. No iba a salir de esta fácilmente. "Vuelve a dormir."

Wooseok hizo un sonido no muy lejos de una risa. _"Por favor."_

"¿Qué?"

Levantó la cabeza lo suficiente como para besar a Seungwoo en la mandíbula y si pensaba que el rayo lo había sorprendido antes, nada podría haberlo preparado para eso.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó, todo su cuerpo temblando.

"No sé, solo estoy cansado," dijo Wooseok, estirando la mano para tocar su mejilla. Seungwoo miró hacia abajo lo suficiente, demasiado curioso, y Wooseok encontró su boca.

Fue un suave toque de los labios, nada temerario y urgente. Su boca sabía a té y a algo dulce como vainilla. Chapstick tal vez. Seungwoo se presionó contra él para estar seguro. Era suave y sutil. Definitivamente chapstick.

Wooseok inhaló bruscamente y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Lo que ambos habían hecho. Lo que Wooseok había comenzado. O tal vez lo que él había comenzado. Todo fue borroso y cuanto más tiempo permanecieron sentados así, más células cerebrales perdía. Pero si había una cosa de la que estaba seguro, era que le gustaba.

Abrió la boca lo suficiente como para besarlo de nuevo, el dulce sonido los alentó a ambos y Wooseok lo siguió. O lo guió. Uno de los dos. Giró su cuerpo lo suficiente como para posicionarse mejor y Wooseok se volvió hacia él también, deslizando su mano detrás de su cabeza para acercarlo.

Su cuerpo entero se estremeció y no podía recordar haber sentido algo tan intensamente en su vida. Tenía hambre de él, pero de alguna manera eso significaba que no quería quebrarlo. Quería tomarse su tiempo con él y aprender cosas que no sabía, como dónde le gustaba ser besado y dónde se le permitía tocar.

Wooseok se apartó primero, jadeando por aire como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración bajo el agua.

"¿Qué pasa?" Seungwoo preguntó aturdido.

"No sé por qué hice eso," dijo. "Lo siento."

Se inclinó y besó su mejilla, notando lo suave que era incluso si el hueso era afilado.

"Es solo la tormenta," dijo en voz baja, alejándose. "Y tal vez el mal sueño."

"No, no lo es," dijo Wooseok con un suspiro cansado. "¿Crees que si te besara y estuviera soleado afuera, me alejarías?"

"Nunca te alejaría," dijo antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

Wooseok no podía decir nada, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en lo que significaban esas palabras. Seungwoo tampoco sabía a qué se refería. ¿Tenía sentimientos por él o simplemente se preocupaba por él lo suficiente como para no hacer nada para avergonzarlo?

Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y robó audazmente el próximo beso, manteniéndolo a salvo de quien erróneamente pensó que llegaría a ser la próxima persona que tocara los labios de Wooseok. Wooseok hizo un sonido de sorpresa, pero no se apartó. Así que robó el siguiente. Y el siguiente. Y el siguiente.

"Detenme si no quieres que haga esto antes de hacer el ridículo," dijo Seungwoo, perdiendo su última onza de compostura al darse cuenta de que besarlo no tenía nada que ver con preservar el ego de Wooseok.

"No quiero," dijo contra su boca, deslizando sus manos por su garganta y alrededor de su cuello. Lo jaló sobre el sofá y enganchó su pierna alrededor de él para evitar que se alejara. Era mucho más pequeño de lo que recordaba que era, pero era muy cálido y lo controlaba por completo. Era pequeño y suave, sabía a vainilla y olía a jabón de bebé y algo caro y Seungwoo se derretía en sus manos. "¿No podemos quedarnos así?"

Ya no notaron los truenos o la forma en que el viento dejó de aullar. No se dieron cuenta de que las luces del apartamento se encendieron de nuevo y no notaron cuánto más fría se volvió la habitación con el aire acondicionado nuevamente encendido.

Se fundieron el uno con el otro, tomándose su tiempo mientras alternaban entre besos largos y lentos que parecían estar tirando de su alma y besos dulces y pequeños que se sentían más como garantías mutuas de que lo que estaban haciendo estaba bien el uno con el otro. Wooseok lo rodeó con sus brazos y no recordaba haberse quedado dormido, pero a la mañana siguiente se despertó aferrado a alguien que le importaba profundamente y que llevaba su sudadera favorita. Era su favorita por la forma en que se veía en Wooseok cuando la usaba, somnoliento y cómodo.

Y sí llamó al trabajo y dijo estar enfermo, confiando en sus excelentes habilidades de actuación para sacarlo del trabajo por otras razones que no sean ruidosas alarmas de automóviles que lo mantienen despierto durante toda la noche. No podía pensar en una mejor razón para fingir estar enfermo que pasar unas horas extra con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Wooseok en un sofá lo suficientemente grande como para sostenerlos a los dos.

Era algo normal, querer proteger a un amigo del peligro y asegurarse de que no tuviera más pesadillas. Ponerse al día con el sueño perdido en las últimas horas de la mañana juntos seguramente contaba como protegerlo. Sonrió para sí mismo y cerró los ojos, pensando en robar besos de su compañero rey de la resistencia mientras cargaban a través de las líneas enemigas para salvar al mundo de lo que desencadenó el apocalipsis, perfectamente bien con el hecho de que no se suponía que llovería y mucho menos que hubiera una tormenta en toda esa noche.


End file.
